Injustice: Worlds Divided Teaser
by Nobel Six
Summary: After Superman's defeat and assimilation of Batman, Superman has regained absolute power over all of the earth, but not all hope is lost. Barbara Gordon AKA Batgirl has risen from the ashes of a fallen humanity, and using Batman's inter-dimensional transporter, hopes to summon heroes from another world to help her defeat Superman, but what'll happen when Superman gets her tech?


**Hello my loyal friends, I'm here to present to you my second major crossover. This time I'm crossing the worlds of "Ultimate Spider-Man" and "Injustice 2" I've teamed up with my good friend The Story's Shadow to release this trailer. As soon as my lovely girlfriend AliE96 is able to complete the custom cover for the full story, the full story will be released. Unto the trailer my good friends.**

* * *

**_"I can say without a doubt that there are an infinite amount of universes._**

**_Some are just like our own... but for one of two significant events, exactly the same."_**

**_-Lex Luthor_**

* * *

**-Gotham City: 1:21 AM-**

"Didn't stand a chance." a young college aged girl said with a smirk on her face as she looked at her defeated enemies, all of them different, yet all of them the same, especially the blank expressionless white glowing iris's. Suddenly the sound of sirens and the whirring of helicopter blades reached the young girls ears. 'Time to make myself scarce.' she thought to herself as she reached into her golden utility belt and pulled a grappling hook launcher that was magnetically attached to it, pointed it towards a neighboring building. She quickly fired a grappling hook at the building, and let it pull her away from her defeated foes and unto a neighboring rooftop, where she quickly vanished into the shadows, unseen by anyone.

**-Gotham City Sewers: 1:34 AM-**

"You made the news." a young man roughly nineteen years of age said with a proud expression on his face as the masked girl walked into the computer room of their hidden HQ, which resided in the deepest, and oldest part of the sewer system.

"What else is new." the girl joked as she adjusted her red hair coming out of the back of her cowl.

"I'd drink to that, if I had something to drink." the man joked as he stood up form his chair and walked over to the girl and gave her a soft hug.

"I'm old enough, just don't have anything to drink." she joked right back, which caused both of them to laugh lightly. "Thanks for sending out that fake APB, Keith, that allowed me time to hit that convoy directly." the girl thanked Keith, who proceeded to show a big grin on his face.

"You're the one who's risking her life day and night while I'm sitting on my ass next to a c computer, I'd say your doing more work here, Batgirl." Keith said to Batgirl in a serious tone.

"It's Barbara, at least when we are here, when I'm out there, it's Batgirl." Barbara said with a smile on her face as she removed her cowl, letting out her auburn hair, and removing a strand from her face.

"Like I said, you made the news." Keith said as he pointed a single finger at the giant computer that was in the middle of the room. It currently showed body cam footage from the soldiers guarding the transport she had assaulted, and the news reporters where appalled that someone had dared to strike a military transport, and to top it off, the news headline read: "Batgirl strikes again, injures at least seven!"

"It was more than seven, it was nine to be accurate." Barbara joked, which earned a laugh from Keith. "But the mission was a success." Barbara said as she walked over to the chair that was in front of the computer and sat down in it, and after typing a few commands, it showed a blinking red dot. "We now know where they are sending their ammunition." Barbara said with a smile on her face as the blinking red dot had stopped moving, right at Bruce Wayne's former building. "That is where Batgirl will be headed tomorrow night..."

**-Wayne Enterprises: 12:03 AM, the next night-**

"Batgirl, I've sent out the APB away from your target building, you'll have at least a twenty minute window to get in, and get out." Keith informed her over the earpiece that was hidden in side her cowl.

"Understood, going radio silent." Batgirl whispered from inside the Wayne Enterprises ventilation system. She quietly crawled her way though the ventilation system and after a few minutes, she found a vent that was right above what was once Bruce Wayne's office. "Found you." she whispered as she pulled a screwdriver out of her belt and began unscrewing the vent. Roughly one minute later she dropped down silently into Bruce Wayne's office. "Over-Watch I'm in the office." she whispered into her earpiece. But her surprising response was to feel a vibration in her utility belt, as she reached into her utility belt she had a horrified look on her face as she knew what that vibration meant, and her fear was confirmed as she pulled out her emergency locator...

**-Gotham City Sewers: 12:54 AM-**

Batgirl ran through the sewers towards the hidden entrance of her HQ, and a minute later she ran into her HQ, but to her surprise, Keith was sitting at the computer, and turned around in his chair.

"Barbara, what the hell are you doing here?" Keith asked with a confused tone as he stood up from his chair.

"You called me, didn't you?" Barbara asked, a sinking feeling starting to form in her gut. "My locator went off." she said as she pulled the communicator out of her utility belt, and handed it to Keith. Before he could say anything a whirring sound could be heard, and Barbara pushed Keith to the side, while jumping to safety herself.

"Sorry I just let myself in." their HQ's intruder laughed as he slowly walked towards Batgirl and Keith.

"How'd you–"

"You might be good at stealth, but I'm better with tech." Cyborg said as he eyed his two enemies. "I found your communicator underneath the transport you attacked last night. While I admire the encryption inside the tracker, it's nothing compared to what I can do, as your about to see." Cyborg said as Batgirl leaped into the air and delivered a dive kick to Cyborg's chest, sending him stumbling backwards just a little bit. "Get out of here!" Batgirl yelled at Keith as she took up a fighting stance as Cyborg recovered from her surprise attack.

"Neither of you are going anywhere!" Cyborg hissed as he fired a blast from his sonic cannon at Batgirl, who easily sidestepped the attack.

"Batgirl, that computer has Batman's inter-dimensional tech on it, we can't risk him–" Keith tried to whisper through her earpiece.

"Getting my hands on it." Cyborg laughed as he finished Keith's sentence. "I hacked your communications before I arrived, and I'm also in the process of downloading the schematics from your computer." Cyborg laughed as Batgirl threw a punch at Cyborg, only for her enemy to hit her in the stomach with a blast form her sonic cannon, sending her flying backwards through the air, and crashing very painfully into a stone wall.

"You wont get the specs if I have anything to say about it!" Keith yelled as he walked up to the computer and began typing commands into it, and a few seconds later the computer screen went blank, and Cyborg fell to his knees. "Put a virus into the computer, as you just found out." Keith said in a mocking tone as Cyborg shut down and fell to the ground.

"Batgirl!" Keith said in a concern as he walked over to where Batgirl lay next to the wall.

"That, freaking sucked." Batgirl moaned as Keith helped her to her feet. "Babs that virus wont immobilize him for long, and he also stole the specs to the inter-dimensional transporter–"

"Damn, there goes our hopes of going to the alternate dimension Batman and Luthor found." Batgirl hissed in pain as she walked over to where Cyborg laid defeated.

"Not totally." Keith said, and that earned a surprised look from Batgirl. "I have the specs on a backup flash-drive, per your idea." Keith said and that earned a smile from Batgirl as she remembered suggesting that idea months ago when they first found these blueprints.

"Atta boy. Now Come on, we gotta go before he -" Barbara started to say.

"Wakes up?" Cyborg said as he walks towards them.

"H-How did you-" Keith started to say.

"Wake up? Please, your virus was child's play for my internal systems to destroy." Cyborg scoffed.

He stopped walking and held up one arm which transformed into a cannon.

"But that doesn't mean I'm any less pissed off. Now, hand over the backup," Cyborg ordered.

"Not likely," Batgirl hissed.

"Oh well, I tried." Cyborg said as the cannon started to power up.

Keith pulled something from behind him and threw it at Cyborg. Cyborg grunted in pain as he saw the batarang embedded in his shoulder. Batgirl looked at him in surprise.

"What? I've been practicing. Now go! You need to get away from here!" Keith said.

"Not without you!" Batgirl said.

"Bastard!" Cyborg grunted as he pulled out the projectile.

"This isn't up for debate! Go! Go!" Keith grunted as he pulled out two batarang's then ran towards Cyborg.

"...Thank you..." Batgirl whispered then ran.

Keith yelled as he ran at Cyborg, but only to be backhanded. Keith hit the ground hard, his nose and jaw broken with blood all over his face. Cyborg stood over him then reached out with one hand before Keith passed out.

**-Unknown location, an unknown amount of time later-**

Keith's eyes fluttered as he slowly woke up. The pain hit him again and he groaned in pain. He felt a firm, familiar hand on him. He looked to see Cyborg holding him down, though with little effort, but was looking forward and not at him. Keith looked forward and his eyes opened in fear. Before him stood Superman, hands on his hips and eyes staring right back at him.

"Cyborg's told me quite a bit about you, Keith. But now, let's see what you know." Superman said...

**To be continued in the full release.**

**Coming**** Soon: "Injustice: Worlds Divided" **


End file.
